


Of Trust and Guilt

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem told from two points of view.</p>
<p>The first part is Dark!Emma's inner thoughts about her descent into darkness, and how she feels betrayed by Regina. </p>
<p>The second part is Regina's thoughts about how she wanted to save Emma, but she failed her and feels guilty.</p>
<p>I hope you like it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Climbed Up Into the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



I climbed up into the darkness  
My life swirled before me  
Nestled on the edge of hope and evil

I climbed up into the darkness  
Transported  
Transformed

No longer myself  
But still myself

Bits and pieces of me  
Scattered  
And tattered about

My family  
My friends  
My love

Don’t know what  
What to think of me  
  
I climbed up into the darkness  
I tired not to listen  
Listen to the voices in my head  
  
They taunted me  
They pushed me  
Pushed me to embrace  
Embrace the darkness inside

I climbed up into the darkness  
And I struggled

Struggled with the light  
The light inside of me

I climbed up into the darkness  
I gave my love the dagger  
  
I trusted her  
Trusted her to protect me  
Trusted her to stop me  
To stop me from hurting her  
From hurting everyone

I climbed up into the darkness  
But they failed me  
My family  
My friends  
  
My love  
My love she  
She failed me

She picked a heart  
A heart made of solid elder  
She didn’t even  
Didn’t even notice  
Notice me descending  
Descending into the darkness  
She failed me

I climbed up into the darkness  
Reborn  
Transported  
Transformed  
Again

Once a savior  
Now pure evil

I climbed up into the darkness  
There’s no going back  
This is me  
I hold the dagger  
I hold the key

I know longer want  
Want to be good

I want  
I want to snuff out  
Snuff out the light  
Snuff it out for good

Because if my love   
If my love doesn’t want me  
Then there’s no reason  
No reason to be good


	2. I Failed Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the poem. Regina's thoughts about how she wanted to save Emma, but she failed her and feels guilty.

It happened in a flash  
A dark swirling flash  
  
Gone  
Gone in an instant

Stupid  
She was so stupid  
But she did it  
Did it for me

I wanted her back  
I wanted her back so bad  
  
I sacrificed my family  
My everything  
Sacrificed it all for her

I took the dagger  
I made a promise  
A promise to protect her  
Protect her from the darkness

I wanted a cure  
I wanted a fix  
I wanted her back  
And I wanted us home

Home in flash  
In a flash like the one  
The one that started it all

But I failed  
I was blindsided  
Blindsided by false love  
  
My heart guided  
Guided by the elder heart of another  
  
I gave her a choice  
And she helped me  
  
But I  
I paid the price  
The price for my mistake

I should’ve known  
Should’ve known better  
  
Because I know  
I know what it is like  
What it is like to be dark

And I fought  
Fought hard  
Fought hard to be good

I shouldn’t have tempted her  
Shouldn’t have asked her  
Asked her to use dark magic  
To help me  
  
I should’ve known better  
Because once you taste it  
Taste dark magic

It’s a hunger  
A hunger that only grows  
A hunger that can only be feed by more  
More dark magic

I could’ve done better  
But I failed her  
My love   
I failed her

I let her stumble  
I let her crumble  
Crumble into darkness

She didn’t want this  
But she did it  
She did it to save me  
Now I must save her


End file.
